momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Rika Mayama
Rika Mayama (真山りか) is an idol and a member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Attendance Number #3) represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and the only original member of Ebichu. Profile *'Nickname': Mayama *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Tokyo *'Blood type': A *'Height': 154.2 cm *'Hobby': Listening to music, reading, watching anime, manga, being otaku, drinking red bull *'Specialty': Marathon, soccer, make people laugh *'Associated Acts': Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2009-present) *'Attendance Number': 5 → 4 → 3 Member Notes :"From top it's read as (Mayama-!), from bottom it's read as (Mayama-!). The High Tension of Ebichu↑. Attendance Number #3, Rika Mayama!" -— Introduction line" :上から〜読んでも〜（まやま―！）下から〜読んでも〜（まやま―！）エビ中のハイテンションガール↑。出席番号3番、真山りかです。」 *One of the original members of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku during its formation on August 4, 2009. *A self proclaimed anime-otaku. She was introduced to anime and manga by her close friend when she was a third grader. Her favorite anime is Gintama.Natalie Power Push - ナチュラルボーンニコ動世代 Her blog posts often mentioned about a number of mangas that she read. *She is nicknamed "High Tension Girl" because she is always feels excited or in a high tension all days, all 24 hours a day 365 days a year, morning, day and night ("High tension" is a japanese idiom that means "very excited").Natalie Power Push - メンバーの変遷でたどるエビ中の歴史 *Her dream is become a singer and inspired by Morning Musume.Natalie Power Push - 私のアイドル道 She is also wanted to become a voice actress and idolizes Yukari Tamura. Her voice actress debut is in Nanana's Buried Treasure.Natalie - http://natalie.mu/music/news/114171 *After becoming a soloist, she stated that her goal is to sing at Animelo Summer Live.Rika Mayama of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku to make her solo debut as a Anime-song singer! 　 *Her trademark hairstyle in Ebichu is ponytail. *Her surname, Mayama, is a palindrome meaning read backwards/down-to-up it would still be Mayama. Biography in 2010]] Rika originally wanted to become a singer inspired by Morning Musume and when she watched Yukie Nakama's acting in Gokusen she wanted to become an actress. She joined Stardust Promotion in 2008 Stardust Promotion audition event titled Haru no Kawasaki Audition. She applied to several other agency auditions yet failed.Natalie Power Push - 私のアイドル道 She sat next to Sumire Fujishiro and began to talk.あうでぃしょーん＼(^o^) ／(真山りか). On August 4, 2009 she was one of the five 3Bjunior member selected to become the member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku along with Mizuki, Kanon Nanaki, Narumi Uno and Reina Miyazaki. Rika and Mizuki are the only original members remained in the group when they got their major debut in 2012. On September 2, 2014, it was announced that Rika will have her own solo debut single titled Liar Mask. The single will be released on November 26, 2014 and will be used as TV Anime Akame ga Kill! Opening theme.Drama News Network -Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku’s Mayama Rika to solo debut as anime song singer She is also confirmed to voice the palace maid in the anime starting from episode 20.Akame ga Kill! Staffers Hozumi Gôda, Rika Mayama Join Cast Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles' **Asa no Chime ga Narimashita! **Ebizori Diamond!! **Chime! **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **Ume **Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki! **Natsudaze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu **SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG **Dekadonden *'Albums' **Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **Chuunin **Kinpachi **Anarchy **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ **Ebicracy *'Limited Albums' **Ebichu no Unit Album Sun Plaza-Ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-Ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Saitama Super Arena-Ban *'3Bjunior' **Nanairo no Stardust *'Stardust Planet' **We are Star *'Solo' **Liar Mask Acting Careers TV *Ohta Hikaru no Watashi ga Souri Daijin ni Nattara...Hisho Tanaka (August 14, 2009), NTV *Oshigoto Town (April 5, 2009), BS11 *Tonari no Seki-Kun To Rumi-Chan No jishou Live action (episode-4, 8), MBS Anime *2014 Nanana's Buried Treasure *2014 Akame ga Kill! Publications Magazine *2009 Audition *2014.02.10 MARQUEE Vol.101 - With Yasumoto and Hoshina *2014.02.19 +4 May issue Androider *2014.02.20 New Avengers: Secret Invasion band Comments Ad Trivia *She is the oldest member in the group and the only remaining original member of Ebichu as Mizuki left in 2014. *She is the second member from 3Bjunior's idol group to receive a solo single, the first was Momoko Kawakami of momonaki. Gallery mayama_dekadonden.jpg|Dekadonden (2018) mayama_sing.jpg|SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG (2017) mayama_ebicracy.jpg|Ebicracy (2017) mayama_chuu.jpg|Chuusotsu Chuukara (2016) mayama_massugu.jpg|Massugu (2016) mayama_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) RikaSuperhero.jpg|Super Hero (2015) RikaJohnny.jpg|Natsu daze Johnny (2015) Rika_Haitateki_Promo.png|Haitateki! (2014) Rika_Butterfly_Promo.png|Butterfly Effect (2014) Rika_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chuugakusei X (2013) Rika_Chunin_Promo.png|Chunin (2013) Rika_Te_Promo.png|Te wo Tsunagou (2012) Rika_Rock_Lee_Promo.png|Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (2012) Rika_Karikeiyaku_Promo.png|Kareikeiyaku no Cinderella (2012) Rika_Ghost_Promo.png|Motto Hashire!! (2011) Rika_Ebizori_Promo.png|Ebizori Diamond (2010) Rika_Ebichu_2009.png|Ebichu (2009) Rika_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion (2008) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *Official Site *Official Ebichu Blog *Official 3Bjunior Blog Navigation Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Members Category:1996 Births Category:December Births Category:Blood Type A